


Не возвращайся назад

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Demons, Drama, Gen, Hell, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий едва помнит, кто он есть.





	Не возвращайся назад

Вергилий теряет нить реальности, погружаясь в беспамятство так часто, что редкие моменты пробуждения начинают ему казаться сном. Сном страшным, беспокойным, полным горечи и затаившегося зла — Вергилий не видит его, лишь на периферии зрения кто-то бродит неясной тенью.

Внимательный взгляд прожигает спину, заставляет чувствовать себя обнаженным и открытым, несмотря на плотный слой вычурной брони. Пальцы с длинными острыми когтями, одновременно похожие и не похожие на человеческие, ложатся на его плечи, и Вергилий невольно пригибается к земле — ниже, еще ниже, пока губы не начинают целовать сухой горячий песок.

— Как тебе твой новый дом? — доверительно-вкрадчивый голос медом вливается в уши, и интерес в нем ощущается чересчур явно. Мундус, властитель Ада, пришел навестить своего пленника. — Мой маленький потерянный принц, — смеется он. — По нраву ли тебе вкус дарованной мною силы?

Вергилий молчит и жмурится, и жмурится, и жмурится — до тех пор пока Мундус не уходит, оставив после себя горький запах трав и выбеленного на солнце камня. Вергилий выпрямляется медленно, рваными движениями — он едва помнит, как надо двигаться. В глаза будто тоже насыпали песка, и капли горячих слез собираются в уголках. Пальцы дрожат, и звон цепей оглушает не хуже раскатов грома.

Вергилий не помнит, что цепей давно нет.


End file.
